The US 2010/0200760 A1 discloses a radiation detector for CT (Computed Tomography) scanners. The detector comprises a stack of scintillator elements and photodiode arrays, wherein the latter are arranged in a volume lateral of the scintillator elements.
The US 2007/272872 discloses an X-ray detector that includes one or more photodetectors embedded in scintillating material. The photodetectors may have a needle-like, a column-like, or a ridge-like structure.
The DE 10 2012 206180 A relates to an X-ray detector comprising a scintillator which embeds a photo-guide that converts secondary photons into electrical signals.